His Daughter of Man
by backinhell
Summary: Set later in the series, when Raffe and Penryn's relationship has grown more. Steamy & a tiny bit smutty, but not explicit. It gets more and more feels inducing towards the end holy crap I cried. Can I say that? I'm gonna say it anyway. So yeah.


"Penryn." His voice is low and soft in my ear as his arms wrap around my legs, lifting me up so I'm forced to wrap my arms tight around his neck. "Penryn." My name drips from his lips and I shiver against him.

_This can't be happening,_ my mind simply refuses to comprehend how his thumbs trace circles against my thighs. I gasp as I feel the cushion of the bed against the back of my knees, then my back as he pushes me down with his body. He's hovering above me, the planes of his face cast in shadows, but I can still see him. I can feel the fire in his eyes as he leans down, pressing a slow, passionate kiss to my lips.

My hands have started to move on their own, running up his bare arm, his shoulder, his neck, his cheeks as he pulls away, just slightly, as he starts to trace my jaw. I sigh and I can hear him breathing just as shaky. "Raffe," My voice is a hoarse whisper as he kisses down my throat and my fingers tangle in his hair. My fingers leave his hair, flowing down his shoulders to his back, feeling his strong muscles move fluidly underneath his hot skin.

He's kissing my collarbone, his lips soft and warm and smooth and I feel like I'm about to lose my mind when I feel a spark ignite in my bones. I almost whimper when his lips travel back up to mine, and I do actually whimper when he doesn't kiss me.

"We should stop…" his voice trails off, and his eyes flutter closed. He feels my palms cupping his cheeks and he turns his head to the right to kiss my hand and the absolute _gentleness_ of the action sends me leering. "We _have _to stop." He corrects himself.

His eyes open when I pull him closer to me, so his lips are just a centimeter away from mine. My cheeks must be blood red by now, but I don't care. I simply do not care. I take a shaky breath and whisper. "But why?"

That does it for him. He shudders against me and kisses my lips, my jaw, all the way down to my collarbone, his hands slipping under my shirt and lifting it until it's past my head and off of my body and he presses his bare chest to mine. He's kissing just behind and underneath my ear and I'm gasping underneath him.

Raffe's hands tug on my pants and I breathe out as I lift my hips to help him, curling my toes so I can push his own off. I hear him chuckle and it's a sound that sends electricity through my nerves. His lips move down my body, _all_ the way down and I gasp when he gently, ever so gently, tugs my underwear.

The world stops spinning and suddenly all I can hear is breathing. Mine, Raffe's; breath after breath. I gasp when I feel his hot breath against my core. He moves up my body again, and he looks into my eyes with a fire I've never seen before and it's so intense that it makes me squirm.

"Your pants." My words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them and I feel like I should be embarrassed but I'm not.

Raffe laughs, a low, husky sound that travels through the heat between us. He leans down, his breath hot on the shell of my ear and says, "I have to remind myself to stay in _control_." He shudders when he says the last word and I'm lost in a haze of need. He must see my writhing because his eyes darken and if I didn't know him any better, I'd say they darken with lust.

But that's not him. Whatever we're doing, he's not a lustful – er – man.

His hand travel down my body, lingering on my breasts for just a blissful moment, before finding their destination between my legs. He eases my thighs apart, rubbing gentle patterns all the way up to the juncture of my thighs and body. I can't see his face fully with my eyes half closed and his position, but I hear his huff and growl out my name in something that's a question, a realization, and something like a prayer all in one, before my world sputters back to life, flips upside down, and throws a few blenders of sensation at me.

I whimper, my chest heaving. I don't have the energy to look down, nor do I want to. My fingers and toes and arms and legs tingle with energy and suddenly he hits a certain spot and I cry out, my body arching to get closer to his touch. He nuzzles into my neck, whispering comforting words into my skin. I fling my arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me and digging my fingers into the skin of his back, above where his demon wings start. He's been holding them away from me this whole time, I've barely been able to keep track of the thought that he isn't human.

I moan as he moves his hand to a different angle and moves faster. I don't know what to do with my free hand so I clasp it over my mouth to help keep myself quiet. Raffe lets out a gruff, breathy chuckle into my ear as he presses a surprisingly sloppy kiss to my temple. It doesn't do anything to calm the inferno that's lodged itself in the pit of my stomach.

He does something with his fingers right as he tugs on my earlobe with his teeth and I shake beneath him. Something splinter's in my stomach and I feel a wave building within me, making me gasp.

"Raffe, I-I'm–" I try to tell him but I just make a sound that's a mixture of a whimper, a moan, and a cry of delight as the wave crashes over me and I arch my back involuntarily, straining my neck against the pillow of whoever's bed we've claimed. My vision has gone white and I can't form a coherent thought, all I can feel, all I _know_ is the feel of Raffe's hand against me.

I come down from my high. I vaguely register the feeling of Raffe's lips pressing gentle but firm kissing against my temple, my neck, my shoulder, everywhere he can reach. I'm panting as the small aftershocks wrack my body. I feel the warmth of his hand leaving my core and I hoarsely whimper at the loss. I can feel his weight shift as he moves to lie on his side and pull my body right against his and that's when I realize he's breathing as hard as I am.

I look up and find his bright blue eyes. We don't say anything as one of his hands starts to trace stars on my back, while the other plays with my hair. I feel a burning sensation behind my eyes and I bury my head into his chest and he leans down, pressing his lips to the top of my head and I can feel his adam's apple jump and I know we're feeling the same thing, the same feeling of anger and sadness caused by our unfair lives.

His demon wings move and hide my bare body from the night, although his body already shields me. It's amazing, how he used to despise these wings, but right now he seems as though he is truly greatfull for them, greatfull to even have them to shield me with.

I swallow, take a shaky breath and call out his name softly. I feel him acknowledge it with a soft nod against my hair. "Raffe," I repeat, loving the way my mouth forms his name.

"Penryn," He says it in such a way that I know he's thinking the same thing.

I curl into him more, my arms tightening around his chest. My head is now under my arm, against his hard chest and I can hear his heart beating faster. "I love you."

His heart stutters and then picks up twice as fast as he wraps his body more protectively around mine and the tears are back in my eyes and they must be in his too because he's started to shake.

"I love you," He gasps out and he says it again and again as we both sob against each other. "I love you, so much, Penryn."

"Even though I'm human?" I choke out, completely lost in sadness towards our predicament.

He nods against my hair, so forcefully that my lips twitch up into a tiny smile. "Human, human." He repeats the word over a few times, before adding, "My Daughter of Man. I will love you until the end of days, and even after that."

* * *

**NYAAAAAHHHHHH WHAT DID I JUST WRITE? ? ? And between Raffe and Penryn, no less! *clutches heart in mild shame***

**It's just that there is literally ZERO PenrynxRaffe smut and this fandom NEEDS it but then again I wasn't comfortable writing a full on frick frack scene? So I just kinda wrote this… it's still sorta hot'n'steamy though, right? **

**And sorry for the… y'know… feels overload at the end (well, it was emotional for me while writing it…)**

**Comments/reviews/things like that are very welcomed!**


End file.
